russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC-13 revamps its weekend
Posted on March 03, 2014 04:26:00 PM AS PART of its efforts to attract audiences and helping for privatization, sequestered TV station IBC-13 has been completely revamp its primetime programming during the weekends by their favorite 9 shows. IBC-13’s new lineup hosts (from left): Drew Arellano, Joe D'Mango, Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap, Joey de Leon, Robi Domingo, Anja Aguilar, and Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha. Under the current leadership of Jose Avellana as chairman, Boots Anson-Roa as president, and former ABS-CBN executive Laurenti Dyogi as the head of IBC Entertainment TV, the "Kapinoy" network is set to air these new programs starting this weekend. Under the battlecry "Panalo Weekend," Filipino fans who watching the basketball with the PBA games every Saturday from 4 to 6 p.m. and Sunday from 5 to 7 p.m. Of course, one new shows and four popular programs will debut on Saturday, starting with the 13th anniversary of the local version of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? with Drew Arellano at 6 p.m. It will be followed by the fantasy anthology Tasya Fantasya at 7 p.m., the revival of the drama anthology Joe D'Mango's Love Notes at 8 p.m., the feel-good sitcom Maya Loves Sir Chief starring Jodi Sta. Maria and Richard Yap airs at 9 p.m., and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. with Joey de Leon at 9:45 p.m. Another batch of programs, including two new shows and one hit programs which will begin airing Sunday night, beginning with The Million Second Quiz with Robi Domingo at 7 p.m., the third season of the reality singing search Born to be a Superstar with Anja Aguilar at 8 p.m.; and the first episode of the musical variety show Dingdong n' Lani featuring Dingdong Avanzado and Lani Misalucha at 9 p.m. "People deserve to relax and wind down in the weekends, and that is what we are hoping to achieve with these programs," Boots told reporters last Monday. "I think we have prepared a strong lineup of shows that are feel-good habit," she added. THIRD GIANT NETWORK The new weekend shows are the first big programming move that Mr. Avellana has implemented since his appointment as IBC chairman since January 2, 2014, replacing Eric Canoy. He hopes that Mr. Avellana was tasked by IBC-13 head honcho Boots Anson-Ria to turn around the third broadcast giant network. IBC-13 reported a 28% increase in its net income for 2013 of PHP1.500 billion, compared to PHP1.618 billion for 2012. The company’s strong performance came on the back of a 25% rise in net revenues of PHP1.1 billion, compared to PHP55,920,000 million for the previous year. Prior to that, the network posted a net profit of P2.1 billion for the entire 2011, and P3.1 billion in 2012. IBC-13 had threated by the launching of new shows for most of the first half of this year. Mr. Avellana hopes to attract audiences with the new shows. "What we are doing is counter-programming," he told reporters. "It’s about giving the viewers is beaten the rivals," he added. Mr. Dyogi said they evaluated IBC-13’s strengths before they decided to implement changes. "We know that IBC-13 has been strong during the primetime and weekends. That is why when we decided to implement programming changes, we prioritized the weeknight and weekend lineup," he told reporters. IBC-13 used to air the Viva Tagalog movies on primetime (Viva Box Office on weeknights and Sunday Sinemaks on Sunday nights). He said that IBC-13 tops the ratings game with the two phenomenal primetime hits - Janella Salvador's hottest fantaserye Janella in Wonderland and Cristine Reyes' teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo already in No. 1. Mr. Dyogi said that the network will beef up its weeknight primetime programming this March with the launch of another batch of shows led by TreseBella's first offering The Two Sides of Ana (Dalawang Mukha ni Ana) starring Ana Layevska and new night series Only Me and You starring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. *Adored by the Network: IBC's "classics", which means a TV program of theirs that has aired through the years. Present classics include: T.O.D.A.S. (gag show), PBA (sports), Express Balita (newscast), Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? (game show) and Bitag (public service show). *Hey, It's That Voice!: Terence Khan, the network's voice-over, is also a radio disc jockey of 89 DMZ.